Now the scale of mobile phones and tablets grew and grew. While the big screen is easier to read, but the habit using the hand holding the mobile phone or tablet and the thumb of same hand operating touch-screen becomes increasingly difficult, sometimes even causes mobile phone or tablet falling to the ground to be damaged. Various existing mobile phone or tablet cases, they just have functions of protection or supporting the phone or tablet on the table, but cannot solve the above mentioned difficulty.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a mobile phone/tablet case with finger grasping ring for solve the above mentioned difficulty, i.e. the new mobile phone/tablet case with finger grasping ring can help people using his hand and palm to hold phone or tablet and using the thumb of the same hand for operating the touch-screen easy and safely.